l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Amoro
Hida Amoro was the nephew of Hida Kisada and Hida Tsuru, and therefore the cousin of Hida Yakamo, Hida O-Ushi, Hida Sukune and Hida Rohiteki. Amoro was a rude and short tempered man. He was also a berserker, he would become engulfed in a killer rage at the slightest provocation. He was banned from entering every palace outside Crab Clan lands. Amoro's mother was the youngest of Kisada's siblings, and died giving birth to Amoro. Way of the Crab, p. 67 Childhood As a child he was large for his age, and took delight in tormenting the other children. At the age of 12 he killed one of his own sensei, his training ended and he never recieved his bushi status from the Hida War College. Berserker Amoro became a screaming madman on the battlefield, cutting down opponents like sheaves of wheat. He looked forward to battles, but unlike most berserkers his trance was rage induced. He would go into a white hot frenzy that started as soon as he entered the battlefield. The frenzy would not stop until long after the battle ended. He would howl like a banshee, slaughtering friends and foe alike. Afterwards he could not remember what he had done. For these reasons he was stationed at the wall, more or less permanently. For obvious reasons, social skills were not his forte, he would speak bluntly, his voice low and tinged with arrogance. Way of the Crab, pp. 67-68 He was uncouth, unclean, and unkempt. Amoro was a trouble-maker that always seemed to fight his way out of trouble. With their wild ways and total disregard for authority and tradition, his followers were shunned as dishonorable rabble and misfits even within the Crab Clan. Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 34 Scorpion Coup In the fourth day of the Scorpion Coup, Hida Kisada arrived at Otosan Uchi and turned his red flag, Kisada's Allegiance, toward the Clans encampments. The Crab forces attacked the Southern Wall before it was too dark to fight, with Hida Tampako and Yasuki Nokatsu with the Crab Heavy Infantry, alongside Amoro with his Dead-Eyes Berserkers, and Kaiu Kenru overseeing the siege engines. They were confronted by Bayushi Togai and Bayushi Dozan with their Black Cabal, Bayushi Tomaru with his Scorpion Claws, and Bayushi Tasu with his Scorpion's Strike. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 62 Clan War Beiden Pass Amoro was part of the Crab forces who approached the Beiden Pass. He and his forces intercepted a group of Imperial Guards coming from Crane lands, led by the Captain of the Imperial Guard, Seppun Ishikawa. Amoro pondered to destroy them, but tbecause of Ishikawa's manipulation, and counseled by Kuni Yori, Amoro allowed the Imperials to cross the Crab lines. The Emperor's Seal Fighting the Crane Amoro skirmished several times with rearguard Crane forces, and each time Amoro emerged as the only survivor. Though Hida Kisada was pleased with the victories, the berserker's toll on friendly forces was a source of great concern. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 92 The Bad Death of Hida Amoro After a particularly brutal battle against the Crane Clan Amoro was visited by Kuni Yori. Yori revealed that Amoro had personally killed over four hundred Crane soldiers, but in his rage had also killed one hundred and thirty of his own men. Yori offered Amoro a way to fight without having to worry about his own men and Amoro accepted. Yori made an amulet for Amoro out of the ground bones of some of Amoro's ancestors. Yori then opened a Black Scroll, the Touch of Fu Leng, and raised all of the fallen on the battlefield as zombies. The zombies would obey Amoro as long as he had the amulet, and any soldiers killed by Amoro or his troops would join their ranks. After having won many battles and becoming one of the most feared men in Rokugan Amoro participated in the Battle of Beiden Pass in 1127. Amoro was tricked into entering negotiations with Doji Kuwanan before the battle and magically affected by an ise zumi so that he could not enter a berserker trance. In his frustration Amoro accidentally destroyed his amulet and was killed by his own army. The Bad Death of Hida Amoro Undead Amoro The infamous Kuni Yori aided in reanimating Amoro's rotting corpse, Blood and Thunder who came to live as an Undead creature. He covered his rotting flesh with armor stitched from the hides of his victims. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 93 Anvil of Despair This year a small Phoenix army led by Inquisitor Asako Yurito Trials of Destiny, Part I, by Jim Pinto escorted the Anvil of Despair, a powerful tainted nemuranai, toward its destruction in the Amaterasu's Furnace, the only place of purity within the Shadowlands. An army of Crab troops arrayed itself to stop the Phoenix force and take the Anvil. Yakamo no Oni was the general of the tainted Crab, and Amoro and Hida Tampako his lieutenants. Having been alerted to the importance of Yurito's mission, a Unicorn army intercepted the Crab force with the purpose of clearing a safe path for the Phoenix. Following the battle, the Crab could not deny that the corrupted army contained Crab elements. They were labeled as rogue and the Crab clan promised to hunt them to their destruction. Clan War: Desperate Journey, p. 11 Return of Fu Leng Amoro led a legion of the Emperor's troops, Firelight, by Rob Vaux Yori also went over the Shadowlands Emperor. Time of the Void, p. 75 Death Amoro was crushed by Ikoma Tsanuri Clan Letter to the Crane #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) at the Second Day of Thunder. The Unquiet Grave of Hida Amoro (Honor Bound flavor) War Against Shadows Joining the Crab Amoro made his way to Kyuden Hida and asked the Crab Clan to die again with honor in the service of the Clan. The Return of a Fallen Hero, by Ree Soesbee Amoro was allowed to atone his sins and fought against the Shadows. Amoro's Honor (Soul of the Empire flavor) Final Death Amoro fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133 alongside his brethren. When he had finished his duty, the Crab offered him a single tear of jade. The Crane watched in silence as a hero's soul was put to rest forever. Fulfilling my Duty (Soul of the Empire flavor) External Links * Hida Amoro (Pre-Imperial) * Hida Amoro Exp (Time of the Void) * Hida Amoro Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) See Also * Hida Amoro/Meta * Hida Amoro/CW Meta Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Lost